The present invention relates to ratchet wrenches for driving or torquing sockets having a nut or bolthead driving cavity, and more particularly concerns a simplified structural arrangement and combination of elements for such a wrench.
In a typical ratchet wrench, of the character to which the present invention pertains, an elongated turning handle or lever is provided with an enlarged housing at one end in which are journalled a ratchet gear and a multiple toothed-pawl, the latter of which is selectively positionable by an operating lever to permit the ratchet gear to revolve in clockwise or counterclockwise directions. Thus a wrench socket attached to the ratchet gear via a tang or coaxially extending stub shaft thereof is likewise rotatably driven for the purpose of tightening or loosening a nut or bolthead engaged thereby. Typically such wrench sockets are removably secured to the tang or stub shaft by detent means and the ratchet gear engaging position of the pawl is similarly maintained via detent means in response to selected actuation of the pawl actuating lever. Bearing support for the rotatable pawl and ratchet gear are usually provided by bored openings extending through the walls of the multi-chambered housing of the wrench and/or one or more removable cover plates for enclosing the housing chambers. In some instances such cover plate or plates are secured to the housing by machine screws or locking rings. In the case of the single cover plate structure, bearing openings for the pawl and pawl lever normally are provided in the cover plate as well as in the wrench housing. A bearing support system for the ratchet gear is provided by axially extending bearing shoulders on the gear which are received in the cover or housing openings. In those instances where two cover plates are employed, openings or internally extending bearing bosses on the cover plates provide the required bearing support for the rotatable pawl and ratchet gear members. In either instance the provision of the detachable or removable cover plate or plates utilizing multiple fastening means along with the manner of providing bearing support for the movable ratchet gear and pawl, as heretofore practiced, have led to difficulties of manufacture and assembly and uneconomic consumption of time and labor. These problems are avoided according to this invention.
A principal object of this invention is to provide an improved ratchet wrench incorporating a rotatable pawl regulated ratchet gear which is of simplified construction, employing a minimum of parts leading to economics of manufacture and assembly.
Another object of this invention is to simplify the construction of a ratchet wrench for driving detachable wrench sockets which exhibits improved strength and operational capabilities.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a simplified assembly of elements for a ratchet wrench having a unified or one-piece pawl and pawl reversal lever.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved ratchet wrench, as set forth in the immediately preceding objective, in which rotatable ratchet gear and pawl members maintain bearing support on one another and adjacent walls of chamber bores in which they are housed.
Still another important object of this invention is to provide a new and improved ratchet wrench employing a rotatable ratchet gear, and a rotatable combined pawl and a pawl lever which are retained in a multiple chambered housing by a single retaining means.
Having thus described this invention, the above and further objects, features and advantages thereof will appear from the following description of an illustrated embodiment set forth in the accompanying drawings.